


SIX but its more historically accurate

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/M, I don't take criticism, comments are off because, no, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which i'm a salty bitch and thinks the musical done my girls WAY wrongi do not care if i ruined the musical with this i do what i want hun
Kudos: 5





	SIX but its more historically accurate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i'm a salty bitch but aragon's song was pretty ok all things considering

* * *

**[CATHERINE OF ARAGON]**  
N-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way  
  
You must agree that baby  
In all the time I've been by your side  
I've never lost control  
No matter how many times I knew you lied  
Have my golden rule  
Gotta keep my cool  
Yeah, baby  
  
**[ENSEMBLE]**  
You know she's gotta keep it cool  
  
**[CATHERINE OF ARAGON]**  
And even though you've had your fun  
Running around with some pretty young things  
And even though you've had one son  
With someone who don't own 'ya wedding ring  
No matter what I heard  
I didn't say a word  
No, baby  
  
**[ENSEMBLE]**  
You know she never said a word  
  
**[CATHERINE OF ARAGON]**  
I've put up with your sh–  
Like every single day  
But now it's time to shh  
And listen when I say  
  
You must think that I'm crazy  
You wanna replace me  
Baby, there's no no no no no no no way  
If you think for a moment  
I'd grant you annulment, just hold up  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way  
  
So you read a Bible verse that I'm cursed  
'Cause I was your brother's wife  
You say it's a pity 'cause quoting Leviticus  
I'll end up kiddy-less all my life  
Well daddy weren't you there  
When I gave birth to Mary?  
(spoken)  
Aw, hi baby  
  
**[ENSEMBLE]**  
Daughters are so easy to forget  
  
**[CATHERINE OF ARAGON]**  
You're just so full of sh–  
Must think that I'm naïve  
I won't back down, won't shh  
And no, I'll never leave  
  
You must think that I'm crazy  
You wanna replace me  
Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
If you thought it'd be funny  
To send me to a nunnery  
Honey, there's no way  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way  
Hey  
  
(Woo)  
(Let's go)  
(Woo)  
(Here we go)  
  
You've got me down on my knees  
Please tell me what you think I've done wrong  
Been humble, been loyal  
I've tried to swallow my pride all along  
If you could just explain a single thing I've done  
To cause you pain, I'll go  
  
(spoken)  
No?  
  
You've got nothing to say  
I'm not going away  
There's no way  
  
You must think that I'm crazy  
You wanna replace me  
Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
You made me your wife  
So I'll be queen to the end of my life  
N-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
No way  
No way  
N-n-n-n-nope n-nope n-nope no  
No way  
No way  
There's n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way  
There's no way

**Author's Note:**

> comments are off because, no, i don't take criticism, thank you very much


End file.
